


Nightmare

by summer0294



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, sadistic, sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer0294/pseuds/summer0294
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, is the second in command of a secret company that manages the traffic of people in Moscow, his outstanding efficiency has led him to gain maximum authority, but for issues of position he is betrayed; Taking him to take refuge where the sun rises.





	

Russia, Moscow Club Vangloria-Office of the Chief-

"Can you explain the report that you showed today, Victor?" -He asked, frowning-

-LOL! ... Why do you make such a serious face, Yakov ? Are you doubting of my work?-Victor said, settling on the leather armchair of the office-

-Don't go that casual way to me !! -he cried angrily-  
Do I have to remind you what is your place? -He added banging his desk-

-Hehe ... Don't worry boss, I know exactly where I am ... - Victor answered candidly crossing his legs -

-Tch, now explain this to me ...

Yakov threw the files in his hands on his glass desk, causing the envelopes to disperse and fell to the floor, so they quickly revealed what they contained.

-Eh ... What is this? -he said watching something disturbing in the an couple of photos-  
There is no need to react this way Yakov, this will make nothing good to your nerves ... -Victor said as he collected the papers -

-Ha!? Since when have you worried about my health? Please save yourself those absurd words and respond! -he exclaimed impatiently-

Victor had all the papers in hand and sat down again, he took some air, then relaxed his gaze and began to speak:

-"At the last ceremony ... there was the lost of one of our most expensive pieces ..."  
"Sala Crispino", whose offer exceeded one hundred thousand dollars; She was made unconscious in the room of another client.

-"Tsk ..." -Yakov gritted his teeth-

-"Apparently ... his "chastity" was snatched away by another client of American origin. But, I already arranged that situation.

-You has not! -Yakov cried-

-Bu-But Yak-... I mean boss ... here are the tests. -he replied uneasily-

-You don't understand ... Victor, when I met you ... I must say that I had very few doubts about how would be your efficiency was, but you corrected that idea showing me what you really offer, and you has done very well; But in this work ... you make one mistake and you're dead.

Yakov took a glass and put on it a little vodka.

-I know. -Victor answered earnestly in his voice-.

But I may not have taken care of it. Or is't not enough that this man is now a part of the fertilizer in your garden? -he smiled-

-Tsk... Victor, the woman is useless now, I suppose you know what to do with her ... - he said taking the last sip of vodka-

-That's right! -he replied excitedly.-

Well, I just need no more unnecessary worries. Now, go ahead, I've had enough ...

-Everything is in order Boss. -He said showing a captivating smile-

Yakov as usual ignored the charms of Victor, and with a simple signal of hands he invited him to leave. Victor stood up and left the office, letting Yakov finish the liquor he was drinking.

*  
*  
*  
*Ding * *Ding* - was the telephone of the reception of the nightclub "Imperia Lounge"

"-Tell me Victor, how can I help you ...?"

-Mila! How did you know it was me? So good that you answer me... Hehehe. You see, the thing is ... I need you to do me a little favor. -Victor said in a somewhat uncomfortable voice-

-Do you forget the numerical record? And now... what is it about? -She answered heavily-

-Hehehe ... Remember the last incident with the merchandise of Italy?

-"You mean that woman, what was her name?" Oh! Wait I remembered... "Sala Crispino"?

-Exactly!!! Victor exclaimed cheerfully.

-Speak...-she said impatiently-

-Well, the point is ... that Yakov doesn't need it anymore, I mean ... that she has no more "use" for our customers, since she lost what it was the important value to her body.

-What little touch you have eh! Poor of her, and she is clean or is she already ...? -she interrupted-

-Hahaha! No, she's not pregnant if it's what you're trying to say ... -Victor laughed-  
But that man made sure she couldn't remember anything at all, -he added heavily-

-Hey...!? What is I can hear in your voice? Are you being empathetic? Since when did the Great Victor Nikiforov sympathize with the merchandise? -She said in a disheveled tone-

-Tch ... you don't need to know any more, Mila. -he replied, distressed.-

-All right, what I have to do? -she said very carefully-

-I like that, All right ... all you have to do is disappear her. -he answered sharply-

-Are you suggesting ... to murder her? -Mila asked, feeling a lump in her throat-

-Not...! You just have to find a good place and send her far away from here, don't think that we don't worry about what we don't need anymore ...

-Ha! Yakov must have yelled at you, that's why you're like this. -she added, showing a mocking tone in his voice-

-... Can I count on you Mila? -Victor said annoyed-

-Of course, I cann't refuse an order from Yakov... then what place would be okay?

-Hmm ... A country in the Middle East, I think it would be very exotic for her, I know! Why not send it to an Asian country? -he suggested assertively-

-You're right, if we send it to the other side could be sold immediately, I agree with you, Asia will be the destination. -She answered, relieved-

-South Korea...? -Victor said-

-No, I think Japan would be better ... after all ... there is Mrs. Lilia.

-Eh... good point!, Well ... I leave everything in your hands Mila. By the way, she will arrive at your residence tomorrow morning, the men who will carry her will leave you with a black credit card, buy what you need for your flight and tell me everythin before you're gone.

-Understood, now can you let me work ...?-She added uncomfortably.-

-Pft ... Haha, see you later.

-fin of the call-

*  
*  
*  
1 day and 20 hours after-Japan- Narita Airport / 12:00 Half day

-Where is she? -she said with a bittersweet tone in his voice-

-Ma'am, they're coming.-his bodyguard replied-

-"Oh ..." -she breathed in relief.-

In the distance Mila Babicheva was walking alongside Sala Cipriano, while four men dressed in suits were cautiously following them.

* Minutes later *

-"I'm sorry for the delay, Mrs. Lilia, as I promised... I brought your new employee."

Mila moves one side revealing the woman who had at her side, they had two large black coats, but only Sala had a hood that covered almost her entire face. Impatient to finish with this, Mila discovered Sala's hood and politely gave her to one of Lilia's men,following Mr.Yakov indications, she departure to the airport and without further ado ... Those involved took different ways.

*  
*  
*  
Nagoya / Takeyama Residential 16:00 Hours

-So, have you understood your real position? -Lilia said harshly in her voice-

-Yes, ma'am. -Sala responded somewhat nervous-

-Very well you can start from now, remember that you must treat the clients that are assigned to you very well, otherwise the street will be your place. -the woman added frowning-

-I will not do anything to displease you ma'am, -she answered in panic-

-I like that, now you can go.

Sala left the office distressed, leaving Mrs. Lilia who was reading an old book-

Next, she came to one of the corridors of the huge house and began to observe every corner so as not to get lost.

The pictures and the different marble statues made her dizzy since her body hadn't yet rested for the time she traveled, So for impotence... she fall down over the second corridor...

-Tap Tap Tap- very strong footprints steps were coming towards her-

-What's that noise ...? I feel that my head is going to explode ... -she said unable to move-

-Hey, Are you fine?, Can you hear me ...? - said a voice sorrowful-

-Who ... Who is him? -she thought hopefully-

-You must be the new girl, please you must cooperate with me, take my hand! -the voice said trying to grasp her hand-

-Who are you ...? -She whispered in a poor attempt-

-Agh! That doesn't matter now, please lean on my shoulder! -he exclaimed tiredly-

-My name ... My name is Sala ... please tell me yours. -she whispered a point of collapse-

-Woman you don't understand that you are a point of fainting!?

My name is Yuuri Katsuki, now stop talking and stand up!

-Yes. -She said without saying more.-

The young man tried to carry the woman in his arms, but in his poor attempt he couldn't do it, so he carried her exactly as an auxiliary crutch to the service room.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost all characters will be included in this fic, This is my first history so I hope reach your hearts! :'3  
> Thank you for read me♥


End file.
